Bass Club
by timbercat133
Summary: Music and light shows somehow lead to  sensual dances, lust, and then love. Grimmjow a gangster and Ichigo our glow stick dancer. Tensa and Shiro act as our sexy and hot Djs. what else do you need to click that button and read?


The bass of the song surged into his veins, creating a toxic mix of alcohol and music that had his hips moving in time with the beat of the music that was currently blasting through the warehouse. There was a fog machine somewhere that supplied the room with a mysterious mood. The lights gave an illusion of stars and flashing cameras that caught on the hot sweating bodies surrounding him. Even with his eyes closed he could see the bright lights that left him entranced.

Raves were always awesome. He love coming to them. The number of bodies was always high especially with their current DJs. They were known for having sick beats and light shows that put Circ De Sole to shame. Even show in Vegas couldn't compare to their shindigs.

The Djs, two guys who looked like they didn't get along very well, put on a new track that had the atmosphere turned up a notch. The noise was deafening with all the cheers and screaming for more. The two men who held all the power were opposite. One was a dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes that looked like he belonged in a library or studying instead of hanging out at raves let alone DJ-ing them. His companion was a rather odd looking guy. He was as white as show, with introverted eyes. The whites of them were black and his irises were a bright yellow that shone in the dark of the place. He looked like a punk who should be doing B and E's. Together they created an awesome awe inspiring rave party.

Grimmjow downed another drink, feeling the alcohol slide down his throat slightly burning as it went down. He knew that he should stop sometime soon if he didn't want to end up smashed and arrested but Grimmjow was never very good at stopping himself or giving himself limits. He was too free willed for that shit. Plus it turned his mood to shit. He'd been drinking with several of his bro's before coming to this. Being part of a gang implied going out for a few drinks as a bonding experience between them all. Grimmjow had no problems with that but some of the guys he worked with did. Apparently he was an asshole who stole all the good shags. What were they/ fucking in high school?

Plus Grimmjow had never really been one for fucking women, being on the more male side of the scale. He like men, so what get over it. If people had a problem with it then they could kiss his ass because he wasn't going to change for anyone.

Currently he was watching as some of his fellow gang members tried to pick up some slutty girls and had so far failed at every turn. They didn't like the one liner that had been said so much even the movies didn't use them anymore.

He smirked as the women walked away. These dudes didn't need Grimmjow to steal their chicks. They couldn't even talk to them.

Just then a song came on that instantly had Grimmjow bouncing on the toes of his shoes, feeling the beat in his veins. He loved dancing. Didn't know why but ever since he was little dancing has been his one and only passion. It gave him an escape that drugs and sex couldn't even compare to.

With a wide feral smile on his face Grimmjow made his way into the sea of bodies on the dance floor.

(LMFAO's Sorry For Party Rocking)

**Ill be up in party looking for a hottie to bone**

**I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo**

**Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P**

**All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see**

It didn't take him long to get into the very middle of the dance floor, once there he let his mind leave him completely and allowed his body to move. He swirled around joining in the jumping of the other dancers, enjoying the bass that seemed to pulse through the very floor under their feet, helping to set the hyped up mood.

He didn't care about the way he must look, eyes closed and moving like he was in a trance. Once Grimmjow was in the hands of music he gave over his body, letting himself become one with the beat. This is where he was most at home.

**Let's go people always say that my musics loud (sorry for party rocking)**

**Nighbours complain saying turn it down! (sorry for party rocking) **

**Haters don't like we got the spotlight (sorry for party rocking)**

**When they talk shit, we just pick a line (sorry for party rocking)**

When Grimmjow first felt the flecks of moisture hit his heated body, he turned his head around just in time to see a cut bottle of water go sailing through the air, landing somewhere off in the crowd. The water felt good, heightening his already sensitive skin to the cool compared to his heated body.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to swirling his body in time to the trance inducing beat. He popped his arms, holding the rhythm and breaking off again to bounce around again.

**Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy**

**I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty **

**We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters **

**Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters**

**Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch**

**Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching (sorry for party rocking) **

It wasn't long before Grimmjow was spinning where he stood completely gone, lost in the rhythm of the music and moving his mind and body in time with the words and heavy bass. Several times he felt people try to dance with him, moving into his space and trying to put their hands on him to dance, but he shook them all off.

No one seemed to have the same beat Grimmjow did. Those who managed to grab hold of him couldn't keep that hold; finding themselves bucked off before they could situate themselves.

**If you show up already tow up this is what you say (sorry for party rocking) **

**And if you blacked out with you're sack out this is what you say (sorry for party rocking)**

**And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say (sorry for party rocking)**

**And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say (sorry for party rocking) **

Suddenly Grimmjow felt something different.

So far he'd created a space between himself and the other people dancing, but someone was in said space. However it was different form the other times due to one simple fact. This person wasn't trying to invade and try to dance with Grimmjow. This mysterious individual was only sharing space and dancing along with Grimmjow.

**Oh oh oh oh**

Taking a moment to look over at his new dancing 'partner' Grimmjow was surprised to see a bright orange. Even in the dim lights, the others hair stood out like a beacon, much like Grimmjow's own blue hair that got him many remarks and looks.

The rest of the persons looks complemented the orange. He was male, lithe with what Grimmjow was sure slight muscle. He didn't look as tall as Grimmjow was, but not everyone could be 6'8 giants. The man looked to be about 5'9 or something, but he moved beautifully. Unlike Grimmjow's street clothes, this guy was wearing what could be office entire. He looked clean cut but not so much as too look to out of content with their current surroundings.

**I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz really drunk and I see a fat booty **

**Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi, with the sick flow **

**Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah **

It wasn't long before Grimmjow was moving himself over to the other, not invading his space but simply sharing it at closer quarters. When the other didn't protest Grimmjow moved to include the orange head into his dance, the two of them finding a rhythm that worked well with each other and their current song.

**I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and I cant loose I got some bad bitches in the back**

**With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose oh of yeah we killin shit with our money **

**We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance no hard feelings bitch (sorry for party rocking) **

All too soon they were sharing the same foot space, almost touching but keeping a distance from each other. Grimmjow found he wanted to take hold of the hips in front of him, but decided against it. They hadn't come to the agreement to dance as a couple. So unwilling to cross the line, Grimmjow settled for simply dancing in time with the other, occasionally brushing up against the other's moving limbs with his own.

**People always say that my musics loud sorry for party rocking**

**Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking **

**Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking**

**When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking **

By the time the song was over Grimmjow was sweating and intrigued with his dance buddy. He was very different form all the other would-be-dance-partners. He hadn't tried to force a dance between them only tried to join Grimmjow. It had felt nice. Most people just took things from him all the time, part of being in a gang, but not the orange head. Different but nice.

Startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm, Grimmjow couldn't do much as he was tugged away from the other moving bodies by the man he'd been dancing with. Without much prompting his feet followed the man, even as Grimmjow wanted to deck the guy for touching him so familiarly.

Soon they reached the end of the dance floor and Grimmjow's arm was released, but Grimmjow continued following the other wanting to know why he'd been pulled away in the first place. The orange head stopped at the bar, gesturing for two waters. Taking one for himself and then passing the other to Grimmjow, he finally had a chance to see the guys face.

Grimmjow found his breath taken from him. The man in front of him was beautiful. He had a strong jaw with not stubble on them; his entire jaw was smooth looking in fact. It made Grimmjow want to reach out and touch him. There were freckles dusting the man's cheeks, barely noticeable, but Grimmjow had very good sight. He noticed what other's didn't sometimes. This made him a very good person to bring to a drug deal. He'd look for a hidden weapon or wire.

They eyes were like liquid chocolate, with golden fleck in them that Grimmjow could barely make out. He had a frown on his face but was giving Grimmjow a slight smile. Cute.

"You like dancing?" fuck the guys voice was sexy, it had a soft husk to it that Grimmjow found himself liking. Wow this guy was full of surprises.

"Ya, it's my passion. Nothing compares." He didn't know why he was being so honest either.

"Me too, nothings quite like dancing and getting lost in the beat." The guy extended his hand, smile widening. "I'm Ichigo by the way."

Strawberry, wow. Grimmjow felt the amused smirk on his face. "Nice, I'm Grimmjow."

Ichigo scowled at the small comment but shock Grimmjow's hand anyways. Why did people always think that he wondered?

"So what did you come here for?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm with some 'friends' we go out every now and then."

"You usually come alone I take it?"

"Yup besides they come for the chicks and sluts. I come for the music and light shows." At Grimmjow's words, Ichigo grinned broadly.

"You like the light shows?"

Now it was Grimmjow's turn to grin, "Oh yah. I fucking love them. 'Specially when it's done with glow sticks and ribbons."

Ichigo felt smug at his next words. "Cool, I happen to be giving such a show tonight."

He could have laughed at Grimmjow's expression, but chose to smirk instead. The man looked like Christmas had come early.

When Ichigo had first seen him, he'd been in awe. The man moved like liquid next to the other dancers. He moved in time to the beat and rhythm, twisting his body at the right times and swirling his hips like the devil himself trying to seduce all around him. Even if it wasn't intentional. Ichigo had watched as people had tried to dance with the devil-man but all failed. No one seemed to be able to match the man's speed or tempo.

Without thinking Ichigo started forward intent on joining the man. When he did boy was it worth it. Together they moved around each other, not touching but close enough to brush against each other occasionally. Ichigo had felt the rhythm with the man, both of them in time with the other. It had been beautiful, and Ichigo found himself wanting to dance again.

"Fuck, you do light shows?"

Ichigo smiled at the guys words, "Yup my brother's the white dj, and the other guy is his boyfriend. They asked me to do a personal show for their next rave and I said yes, so that's why I'm here. That and I love their music mixes."

Grimmjow felt his eyes widen. "They're dating? Shit, I didn't know they were gay."

Ichigo was immediately on the defense, "You have something against gay people?"

Grimmjow started laughing. "Haha, no I'm gay myself, was just surprised, haven't even seen them kiss or touch all that much, and I'm pretty observant."

Ichigo flushed at the knowledge that Grimmjow was gay. He was too and Ichigo couldn't ignore the fact that Grimmjow was very hot looking. Ichigo wasn't a virgin but he hadn't had many boyfriends or shags, so he was still intimidated by the act and being with such a handsome man like Grimmjow with his towering height and equally strange hair made it hard for Ichigo to not want to jump his bones. Even if he hadn't really a clue as to what he'd do.

"Hay, wanna dance?" Ichigo snapped his attention back to Grimmjow almost spilling the water he was drinking.

"Y-you want to dance again?"

"Ya, you gonna join me or stay here?" Grimmjow's question was more than playful but had a serious edge to it. Ichigo could either refuse and loose the man's attention or he could accept and maybe share more than the dance floor with the guy.

"Sure."

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back, making it slick underneath his shirt, but he didn't care. Behind him was a Spartan who could dance like the devil. The bass vibrated through the floor and Ichigo could feel how slick his skin was and the hot air around him was almost overwhelming. He could lose himself in this moment if he wasn't careful. But then again the body behind him was well worth it.

He'd been unsure of himself when Grimmjow had first started dancing, but now he was lost in the feel and rhythm the other created. It was intoxicating how well the man danced, rolling his hips and sliding his hands all over Ichigo's chest. So far he hadn't touched Ichigo's hips of legs; seeming to refuse to cross that invisible line others would have crossed long ago. It made Ichigo's breath quicken how perceptive Grimmjow was; knowing Ichigo just wanted to enjoy him and not be steps away from having sex on the dance floor.

When the next song came on however Ichigo's heart beat went into overdrive as the sex inducing beat washed over his skin, causing his back to push against Grimmjow's muscular chest; simultaneously changing the beat and feel of their dance.

**(Snoop Dogg - Sweat)**

**Big Snoop Dogg**

**Can you be my doctor?**

**Can you fix me up?**

**Can you wipe me down?**

Grimmjow held his breath as Ichigo's back made full contact with his front. It instantly changed things. Before they'd been touching but now Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's heartbeat, breathing and every curve of his body as he swayed his hips against Grimmjow's front.

**So I can make you give it up give it up**

**Until you say my name**

**Like a Jersey Jersey shuttin' down the game**

**Be my head coach**

**So you can...**

**And never take me out**

**Till you can taste the way**

**Do it again, and again till you say my name**

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's chest, pulling him back and rolled his own hips against the ass that was pressed to his crotch so deliciously. He felt the shudder Ichigo gave and continued softly grinding against him, rubbing slightly at the orange head's chest; fingers brushing over his nipples through the cotton of his shirt.

**And by the way**

**I'm so glad**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**Sweat, sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**Sweat, sweat**

Ichigo thought he'd spontaneously combust. When he'd pushed back against Grimmjow he hadn't completely thought about where that put his ass. Seeing as how Grimmjow was a giant and Ichigo wasn't quite as tall, it put his ass right in front of Grimmjow's crotch.

When Grimmjow had pulled him closer and rolled his hips, Ichigo couldn't stop the shudder he got. Grimmjow rubbed against Ichigo with a sure tempo. Ichigo felt the heat off Grimmjow's body as they pressed together and when Grimmjow's wandering hands made contact with his nipples, Ichigo groaned and grabbed Grimmjow's hand, taking it to be placed on his hip.

**Can you, can you get me up like I'm late for my first class**

**So I can give it to you rough like a first draft**

**Hold you like a paper plane**

**You know I got paper babe**

**Them dollar bills**

**Girl I'll make it rain**

**Holiday Inn**

**Come and meet me on my eighth floor**

**Damn it feels good but I feel bad for the maids though**

**And I, I I I up on the (?)**

**When I slip slip slip like two girls into slip n' slide**

He grabbed Ichigo's hip when his hand had been placed there by the orange head. Grimmjow drew Ichigo's hips back into his rolling hips that were slowly losing their rolling motions; switching to small thrusts in-between. He grinned at Ichigo's acceptance noticing the way the orange head pushed back.

However with the constant grinding it was starting to give him a hard on.

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**Sweat, sweat**

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's length as he rutted against him. He could tell Grimmjow was becoming aroused and Ichigo too; felt the tendrils of the heavy arousal pulling on him too. He arched his back again, pushing back against Grimmjow's hardening cock; relishing in the rumbling growl the Spartan man gave out.

**Where you goin?**

**Whatcha say?**

**I'm why her river flowin'**

**To another lake**

**By to ocean by the ocean**

**On the beach on the beach**

**I'm bout' to take a swim**

It was the last straw for Grimmjow when Ichigo pressed his hips and ass back against him. He put both hands on Ichigo's thighs, smirking at the shuddering breath he got in response. Then he lowered himself till Ichigo's head was under his chin and Grimmjow could smell Ichigo's hair.

Then without much warning he started keeding the flesh under his hands, rubbing up and down Ichigo's thighs with his big hands; occasionally he would brush up near the orange head's crotch. He could feel the tremors going through Ichigo and put his mouth next to his ear; breathing hard he licked the outer flesh before taking the lob into his mouth and sucking. Ichigo let out a whine that went straight to Grimmjow's groin.

**Let me dip my feet in and make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**Sweat, sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**I just wanna make you sweat**

**I wanna make you sweat**

**Sweat, sweat**

Grimmjow knew the song was ending and didn't think he could get away with anymore dirty dancing with the man he was grinding into. So he released the flesh in his mouth and settled for rubbing his hands all over Ichigo's legs and chest before holding him to his own body while slowing down his body.

**I just wanna make you sweat**

When the song ended Ichigo opened his eyes, not even knowing when he'd closed them. With a shudder he too slowed down his body till Grimmjow and he were slightly rocking to the side together, but still pressed against each other.

Once his heart rate went down Ichigo mover in Grimmjow's hold, turning to face the gangster. He could see the sweat that had gathered on the man's forehead and watched as a drop rolled down his face. Ichigo resisted the urge to follow said drop with his tongue.

"Wow." He said, looking back into Grimmjow's blue eyes.

The man grinned, "Not bad. Maybe we could do this again?"

Ichigo breathed out the nervous breath he'd been keeping in. "How about after my show?"

"It's a date."

Ichigo's eyes widened then he smiled. This man wasn't cheesy at all, but rather smooth. Ichigo knew he was being flirted with. So he'd just have to flirt back. He couldn't be rude now could he?

"And then maybe we can go on an actual date." He husked his voice, liking the way Grimmjow grinned. "Or we could skip that till later and met for some more, intimate dancing."

Grimmjow growled at the berry's words. He had no problem with taking the man out, in fact he found himself wanting to get to know the berry. Plus he had no problem with the way the man flirted, even felt a zing of pleasure at his husked out suggestion. If he wanted to do more 'intimate' dancing who was Grimmjow to refuse. He'd have to get his keys from Starrk though and tell him where he was going so the rest of the gang didn't think he got jumped or something.

"I got some moves you might like, but I don't know if you can keep up or not."

Defiance flashed in the berry's eyes. "I can keep up fine; it's you who might not be able to last for the night."

Grimmjow was about to reply but was stopped by a new voice.

"Hay King, ya forgetin' ya got a job tah do?"

Turning his head Grimmjow caught sight of the albino Dj. He was grinning like a maniac, almost leering at them, making Grimmjow wonder just how long he'd been there and if he'd watched them dancing. At the man's wink to the berry, Grimmjow guessed he did.

And then he got a really good look at the albino's face.

"Holy shit! You two look like twins!" he shouted.

The body in his arms started laughing, and pulled away. "That's cause we are Grimmjow. Shiro's by brother."

"From another mother."

Ichigo glared at the Dj. "We share the same mom dip shit."

"I know, King. Just like messing with ya. But seriously, ya need tuh get ready, or Tensa's gonna have a shit fit."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Shiro's slight look of fear at the mention of his boyfriend's moods swings that happened when things didn't go like he planned or wanted. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

Shiro walked off, but not before winking at the berry again, laughing out at the violent blush he got. Grimmjow found himself liking Ichigo's twin. He seemed to be an alright guy. A bit weird but whom was Grimmjow to talk. Turning his attention back to Ichigo, who he still had his arms around, and watched as the berry tried to battle with his flaming blush.

"So, He's yer twin?"

Ichigo smiled fondly and nodded.

"Well, he's interesting."

"He's a shit head is what he is. He's always bugging me about the most random bullshit." Ichigo snorted.

"Well he can't be that bad."

Grimmjow was given a blank look, "Wait till he finds out your pet peeves and exploits them. He'll never leave you alone. Tensa's the only one who doesn't get subjected to Shiro's idea of a fun time."

Grimmjow chuckled at that. Yup, him and Shiro defiantly had a lot in common. He tended to annoy the hell out of people too. Mostly just to amuse himself but it did come in handy when he needed to provoke others. If he and Ichigo ended up seeing each other Grimmjow predicted Shiro would be his partner in crime when it came to being a pest.

Looking down at the warm body in his arms, Grimmjow had a sudden want to keep Ichigo by his side. He lay his head on top of Ichigo's and tightened his hold on him; squeezing Ichigo against him. He let out a pleased rumble when Ichigo only sighed in content at the feel of Grimmjow's big arms coiled around him like a boa. It felt nice being held like this. Ichigo tested Grimmjow's hold on him, groaning a little when it was tightened ever further. Ever since he was little, he always liked to he held tightly. His father dais it was something he just never grew out of as a child.

As much as Ichigo would have loved to stay in the man's arms, he knew that if he didn't go and get ready that Tensa would come to collect him. Ichigo didn't see that going well. Tensa had a tendency to say "come with me" and then drag you where he wanted you to go. With Grimmjow's hold on him, Ichigo didn't think that'd go over well with the giant man. Tensa was shorter than Ichigo, so a show down between the two wouldn't end nicely.

"Grimmjow, I have to go." Ichigo said in disappointment. He had a show to do after all.

"No." was the simple reply. Ok, this might be harder than he thought.

"I have to get ready Grimmjow."

"Don't care. Want you to stay." Ichigo smiled tenderly at that small addition. It was cute compared to the harsh look the man had.

"I'll come back."

Grimmjow almost cringed at that. His father said the same thing, but he didn't come back. "There just words." He whispered in agony, the memory fresh in his mind.

Ichigo was stunned at Grimmjow's whispered statement. It sounded like he had been abandoned by someone important. Ichigo had heard those words himself before from an old flame, just before he'd been dumped ironically, but Grimmjow sounded all the more hurt than Ichigo ever was.

Turning his head, Ichigo placed a kiss under Grimmjow's chin, followed by several more when Grimmjow stiffened. Nuzzling into the man's neck he said, "If I don't, come after me."

They were simple words, but made all the difference to Grimmjow. He'd never had the chance to go after his dad to say good bye. The man just up'd and left. The small kisses Ichigo had given him were tender and soft, something Grimmjow didn't allow himself to be, but it set fire in his frosted heart. He could go after the berry if he didn't come back.

After one final squeeze, Grimmjow released Ichigo, "Ok, but if you lied I'll come kidnaped you."

The seriousness of Grimmjow' tone almost made Ichigo fearful but there playful curve of his lips and eyes, made Ichigo smile. "Consider me warned."

Once Grimmjow had relinquished his hold on Ichigo, he'd gone up to the platform that his twin and Tensa were stationed at. He could still feel the lingering warmth of Grimmjow's arms and shivered ion response to his memory of how the man had held him. It had been intimate, much more than anyone else had been with Ichigo. Sure he wasn't a virgin anymore, but he'd never felt safe and secure before. His own dad hadn't been like that with his own children, seeming to prefer to kill them with his "love" instead.

Once he reached the top, Ichigo walked over to the spinning table, he was immediately greeted with Tensa's glare.

"Hay sorry I got side tracked." He said rubbing the back of his head. Tensa did not look pleased.

"Where the hell have you been?" was the harsh reply.

"Probably setting up a time to shag tha' guy he was with." Shiro smirked at the blush that spread on his twin's face. Looks like he was right. When he'd seem the blue hair in the crowd, he'd recognized it to be the same man who usually attended their parties. Shiro knew him to be a gang member, but had been surprised at the man's dancing skills. He had the dance alone, till his orange haired twin had boldly come forward to dance with him.

After the first trial dance, Shiro watched as they moved from the dance floor, to the bar, noticing how they talked for some time. It wasn't long till the two bright colored haired men had moved back to the dance floor again. Seeing as they enjoyed the same thing and were dancing much closer, Shiro had decided to change up the mood a little. Ichigo was his brother after all, and he needed someone too. Even if that someone was a gang member. Who could better be charged with protecting his twin?

Then he'd watched the magic happen. He had to admit, it was hot watching the two get down and dirty dance. Tensa had even noticed his lack of attention, and had inquired as to what had gained it for more than two seconds. Har, har, fucking har. Also after seeing how the man had held his twin only confirmed his belief that he was perfect for Ichigo.

"Ah, I was right huh?" he said, cackling at Ichigo's attempts to battle his blush.

"Shut up." He turned to Tensa expecting the smaller man to start ranting but was given a smile instead.

"Go get ready, you're on in five."

Truthfully, Ichigo had been anticipating that Tensa would give him the ranting orchestra at his tardiness, but was pleasantly surprised when all he'd been told was to go get ready. Ichigo also didn't want to dwell on these thoughts either. He had an audience and a hot devil-man waiting for him. He needed to get his ass in gear.

After a quick change from his normal day clothes into a pain of wide legged shuffling pants that had reflecting strips all on them . For a shit he pulled on the purple tank top which reached his hips and a white baggy short sleeved shirt that slowed off the flesh of his shoulder over top of that.

He also changed foot wear from fashionable sneakers to slid, no-grip- shoes that were black with more reflectors on them. Since he didn't wear a hat Ichigo walked over to his brother's 'rave shit' in there he found the glow in the dark hair gel Shiro sometimes used. Smearing some into his hair Ichigo tried to shape his mane, but gave up after ten seconds.

Satisfied with his appearance, Ichigo opened the bin containing Ichigo's glow sticks, LED gloves, strobe El wires, bracelets, jumbo glow sticks, 3 function diamond bracelet and LED finger rave lights in every color possible. Over all, Ichigo was a rave kit hoarder. He had boxes of this stuff at home, still unopened. The money to buy his favorite toys wasn't a problem. Ichigo made a very good Light Show Entertainer for raves, parties, birthdays, you name it.

Grabbing the gloves, bracelets, a jumbo glow sticks Ichigo was just about to head out, but stopped short and grabbed the box of dollar store glow sticks he'd picked up earlier that evening.

It was show time.

The crowd roared when Ichigo stepped out onto the stage that had been set up. They all knew what was going to happen and could only hope the man in front of them would give them a good show. The sheer volume of the crowd almost drowned out the music still playing, Ichigo smirked. He couldn't say he didn't like it when he went out on stage and had people screaming for more. He prided himself on his abilities to rock his audience's world.

Giggling to himself at the pure joy he took inn these moments, Ichigo placed the box of glow sticks on the ground. He'd just cracked them so their luminescent glow could be seen by the crowd. With care Ichigo put on his wrist bands, grabbing his jumbo glow sticks that had string tied to the rends of them. With a signal to his brother the lights were gone and the music cut.

The whole place was hushed, no one breaking the silence that had descended on them all. They could only see the glow of the box that contained the crowds glow sticks. The tension was tangible, when the bright green of Ichigo's jumbo sticks were cracked, and the music started up.

_**(Time To Rock – Gabry Ponte)**_

**This is the time to party this is the time to start it**

**This the time for all of you to move your body**

**This is the time to pump, this is the time to Jam**

**This is the time for everyone to big bass slam**

**This is the time to love (uuuh)**

**This is the time for sex,**

**This is the time for all of you to rock the discotex**

**This is the time to rock, this is the time to f**k**

**This is the time for everyone to dance and never stop.**

**Come on and rock, rock, rock.**

**This is the time to rock, rock, rock **

Ichigo grabbed each end of the strings and began twisting them around. The green leaving a small trail of the color before fading from sight. He tangled the ropes around him, dancing along with his chosen song. His white shirt caught the glow of green as the glow sticks passed, weaving and waving around in the air. They created patterns and hypnotized people with the beautiful sight.

Ichigo rolled the strings on his wrists, keeping them in the general area before allowing gravity to spin them away from each other in an exotic dance all their own.

**This is the time to party this is the time to start it**

**This the time for all of you to move your body**

**This is the time to pump, this is the time to Jam**

**This is the time for everyone to big bass slam**

**This is the time to love (uuuh)**

**This is the time for sex,**

**This is the time for all of you to rock the discotex**

**This is the time to rock, this is the time to f**k**

**This is the time for everyone to dance and never stop.**

With a flare of his wrists, Ichigo separated the two strung glow sticks and wrapped them around his own arms. With a brisk walk he grabbed the glow sticks from the box and threw them into the crowd dancing along and when they were all handed out, Ichigo unraveled his jumbo sticks and once more took up the hypnotic sight.

**This is the time to party this is the time to start it**

**This the time for all of you to move your body**

**This is the time to rock**

People were holding the colored sticks up in the air and dancing around. Grimmjow found the sight on the stage to be more entertaining but he still couldn't stop himself from moving along with the other bodies around him. Ichigo's outfit allowed for the green glow to be reflected off his white shirt and the reflective strips caught the green trail as well.

**Come on and rock, rock, rock.**

**This is the time to rock, rock, rock**

It was wonderful watching the berry up there on the stage. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Grimmjow he could blow his mind. Well Grimmjow's mind had now been considered blown. It was amazing what he was watching.

**This is the time to party this is the time to start it**

**This the time for all of you to move your body**

**This is the time to pump; this is the time to Jam**

**This is the time for everyone to big bass slam**

**This is the time to love (uuuh)**

**This is the time for sex,**

**This is the time for all of you to rock the discotex**

**This is the time to rock, this is the time to f**k**

**This is the time for everyone to dance and never stop.**

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was looking at him. He couldn't tell how he did but Ichigo knew. It was then that he started using some of his more complicated moves, ones that he'd just finished perfecting the day before. When the strings wrapped around his wrists again, he turned around, spinning catching the light with his pant leg. He wasn't sure what it had looked like but if the cheers were anything to go by, then Ichigo had pulled it off.

**This is the time to party this is the time to start it**

**This the time for all of you to move your body**

**This is the time to rock, rock, rock**

**This is the time for everyone to dance and never stop.**

With the song ending, Ichigo repeated his routine a bit, adding more flare to it and laughing at the free feeling he had. The green glow sticks looked like dangerous light sabers when Ichigo started to use them as fast as he could, giving off the slight ribbon look he'd been going for.

**This is the time to f**k**

With a last spin around himself, Ichigo stopped the glow sticks and posed for the crowd as the yelled their praise for his performance. IT always made Ichigo feel better to know he still had dancing. If the rest of his life was out of wax, dancing up here set out his freedom.

As much as Ichigo enjoyed his little light show it was time to show his stuff and moves. Nodding his head, a new song replaced the silence, Ichigo dropping the glow sticks in favor of putting on the LED gloves. Now was the time to show his dancing skills with a firefly twist.

**(Sexy and I Know It) **

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**

**I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**

**It's Redfoo with the big ass afro**

**I'm like Bruce Lee when I'm at the club, yo**

Once the beat started and he had the gloves turned on, Ichigo adapted a boxing stance. He shifted his balance from foot to foot, moving his upper body in time with the bounce he added. Eventually he kicked out one foot with his heel, then switched.

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

He adopted a horse back stance and on time with the lyrics, Ichigo would sashay one leg and punch his fist out to the same side as the circling leg. Then he switched legs and arms. He slid his feet back together and bent his arms at the elbows to move one arm up to his forehead, and then the other.

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**

Quickly Ichigo started to shuffle around, moving his hands in twisting motions, till the lights on his gloves blurred. He slid around using his flexibility to move faster as he kicked his left leg out in at ever bass sound and pivoted around in a circle.

Then he lowered his body down to his knees and using his thighs lowered himself then started bouncing as he dragged his hands all over himself and randomly pointing at the crowed.

**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them all**

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks**

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

**We head into the bar, baby don't be nervous**

**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service**

Standing back up he shuffled to the right of the stage and did the running man. He shuffled back over and flipped in the air to land on one leg while he held the other above his head. Then he dropped back down and started spinning on his back while turning on the tinny light he'd sewn into his pants. The crowd hollered at him as he flipped back up to his feet and strutted to the front of the stage.

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**

He did the moonwalk back to the right of the stage and did the toe pose with his arms out that Michael Jackson was famous for. He shuffled to the center stage and flipped backwards landing on his knees and leaned backwards till his hands touched the stage behind him. With his legs spread he started moving his hips in circles while pulling himself back up, giving the crowd a sultry look.

**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

**Check it out [x2]**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]**

**Do the wiggle man [x2]**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it**

By now Ichigo's hair was wet from sweating and dripped down his face. He ignored whipping it off in favor to popping around the stage listening to the audiences shouts of approval as he contorted his body into possess that looked painful but Ichigo what found to be relaxing.

He jumped up and down. With one hand he grabbed the back of his head and with the other he placed it on his hip. Spreading his legs he thrust out his pelvis and swayed on his feet.

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! **

He was tired by now, so he settled for a simple fist pump in the air to finish off his performance. He held it as he panted for breath and; listened to the crowd's roars and let it wash over him. Standing properly he took a bow and smiled as they shouted for more. Picking up his stuff, Ichigo waved to the crowd as he left the stage chuckling at the final yells of approval.

After getting a high five from Shiro and a 'good job' from Tensa, Ichigo made his way to the back where the two Djs had put extra equipment. Thankfully it was closed off to the partyers. Taking a water bottle, he guzzled it all in one go, panting after wards as he tried to calm his racing heart. The adrenaline was lowly leaving his body but at the same time he couldn't help the giddy feelings he had when he thought about the blue haired man, Grimmjow.

A series of shivers went up and down Ichigo's spine at the thought of the blue haired gangster. Ichigo wasn't sure what the man's reaction would be to his show, but he hoped it would be a good one. Ichigo rather liked Grimmjow and that was only from dancing with him for a few songs. Already he wanted to start a relationship.

Ichigo grimaced at that. He shouldn't assume he'd get a serious relationship with the guy. Just because he was gay too, didn't mean he would be faithful. Taking one last look to make sure he'd put everything away and had turned everything off, Ichigo left the back and made his way back into the warehouse.

It took him a few moments to get use to the darkness of the warehouse again. On the stage it was very different when he was a walking light. Now he had to be careful of where he walked. After spending a few minutes looking around the dance floor and not finding his blue haired interest, Ichigo was about ready to give up. Maybe the man had gotten bored and left.

Ichigo frowned; he thought the man hadn't wanted him to leave? Maybe he'd been played, wouldn't be the first time.

Suddenly a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him into and equally muscular chest. For a moment Ichigo felt a moments panic but when he stilled and inhaled the other man's scent he was assaulted with Grimmjow's Axe and musk. Breathing in a relived breath, he relaxed further and leaned against Grimmjow for support. The man didn't seem to mind; he only gripped Ichigo more tightly and chuckled under his breath.

"That was one hot show." Grimmjow husked into Ichigo's ear, smirking at the shiver it produced from the berry.

"So, ya liked it?" Ichigo asked, turning his head to the other.

Grimmjow chuckled, "Oh yeah." Then he grinded into Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo felt the hardness of the man behind him and let out a sound he'd never made before. It was like a mewl form a small cat, a plead of approval and the demand for more. Ichigo felt the man shiver and growl into his ear. Wow, he'd never made such a sound and not been embarrassed, though it had a lot to do with Grimmjow's response. The man had grinded again, hoping for a similar reaction and was rewarded.

"Fuck Kitten." Grimmjow said in a heated voice.

Ichigo shuddered again and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Y-you still want to dance or-."

"Yeah, dance might be nice." Grimmjow replied, backing off for now. "Then ya wanna ge' outa here?"

Ichigo nodded, not trusting his own voice at this point. Who knew what he'd end up saying. Slowly Grimmjow moved them to the dance floor and guided them to the center once again.

(_**I Love The Way She Moves – Akon & Zion**_)

**Convict...Zion baby**

**(chorus)**

**I love the way she moves**

**I see the way she's coming **

**I wanna rock her body **

**I know she's waiting for me**

**I love the way she moves **

**I see the way she's coming**

**I wanna rock her body **

**I know she's waiting for me**

The Latin-like beat that started projecting from the speakers, had Ichigo swaying his hips in no time to the beat of the guitar. Grimmjow moved his hands from around Ichigo to his hips, directing where Ichigo went and how far.

**(Zion: Verse 1)**

**Just like Shakira belly dancing in the grammy awards**

**Like Beyonce clapping her booty in the MTV show**

**She's so amazing **

**She drives me crazy**

**Baila Baila mamita que te quiero ver**

**Rompiendo la pista abusadora**

**Eres bien tentadora**

**De todas la mas seductora**

**Baila Baila mamita que te quiero ver**

**Rompiendo la pista abusadora**

**Eres bien tentadora**

**De todas la mas seducora**

**(chorus)**

**I love the way she moves**

**I see the way she's coming**

**I wanna rock her body**

**I know she's waiting for me**

**I love the way she moves **

**I see the way she's coming**

**I wanna rock her body **

**I know she's waiting for me**

It was a slow dance, a little different form the other ones they sheared that night. It was more intimate on some level and had an easy rhythm that they could move to together. It had Ichigo's blood singing and Grimmjow almost purring at how finely they fit together.

**(Zion: verse 2) **

**For me it's so tempting that I can't deny**

**For us to be together side by side**

**La noche esta buena para experimentar**

**Just me and you together sin parar**

**(Akon: verse 3)**

**Excuse me Zion don't mean to interrupt you but she's fire**

**The way her body jiggling all in her attire**

**Dropping it down low while she bring it up higher**

**while we singing...**

Ichigo lopped his arms up behind Grimmjow's head and spread his legs more, allowing Grimmjow to place his left leg between them and gave them more room to move their hips. Ichigo rolled his hips in little circles with Grimmjow following and kneading the flesh under his big hands. Grimmjow's long fingers digging into Ichigo's sides as he pulled up Ichigo's shirt a little.

**(chorus)**

**I love the way she moves **

**I see the way she's coming**

**I wanna rock her body**

**I know she's waiting for me**

**I love the way she moves**

**I see the way she's coming **

**I wanna rock her body **

**I know she's waiting for me**

When the air of the club hit Ichigo's skin on his stomach, Ichigo arched his back and pulled Grimmjow's head further down to his neck. Taking the hint, Grimmjow started prepping the creamy neck with kisses and little nips that were barely felt, but made Ichigo shudder anyways. Grimmjow liked the way Ichigo was moving his hip in those little circles, but he wanted a change of pace.

**(Akon)**

**Shorty so sexy **

**I want to take you to my crib**

**(Zion)**

**Excuse me Akon**

**Let me help you out she don't speak no English**

Gripping Ichigo's side, he spun the berry around till he was facing Grimmjow. The surprised look made Grimmjow give a smirk. Wrapping his arms back around Ichigo, Grimmjow lowered his body some more. Placing one leg back between Ichigo's he continued moving his hips from side to side. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck once more. As one they continued to sway to the Latin beat.

**(Akon)**

**Ella se ve de lo mas bien **

**quiero sacarte de aqui**

**Por si no lo sabias esta de noche**

**Your gonna end up with me**

**Then I can just ride you **

**You know slip n slide you**

**Flip you over**

**Good lovin is what i can provide you**

**If you don't want it **

**Then walk away cuz it's your right to**

**But I wanna show you to the world**

**Never hide you**

**Cuz you're the most beautifullest thing i've ever seen**

**And you got the potential to blow me up like gasoline**

**Well i'm trying to be patient**

**Trying to be a gentleman**

**Can you see what you're doing to me hey?**

When Ichigo treaded his fingers into Grimmjow's hair, the man gave a pleasured rumble and bent his head down for more. Ichigo grinned and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the music take him away again and feeling Grimmjow doing the same. Together they left the crowded warehouse behind and tuned into their own world where it was just the two of them.

**(Chorus)**

**I love the way she moves**

**I see the way she's coming**

**I wanna rock her body **

**I know she's waiting for me**

**I love the way she moves**

**I see the way she's coming **

**I wanna rock her body **

**I know she' waiting for me**

**Convict music **

**Akon and Zion**

Ichigo wasn't even aware the song had stopped till a heavy bass one replaced it, scarring Ichigo out of his serene place with Grimmjow.

They still held onto each other, even as the rest of the ware houses occupant's went into frenzy at the song playing. Ichigo couldn't hear anything; his mind was solely focused on the cyan eyes staring into his own chocolate ones. He didn't know how long they continued to stare and slowly move, but suddenly it was like a bucket of cold water was splashed on them, ruining the moment.

"Hay Grimm, who's the bitch?"

He was going to fucking kill him. Grimmjow didn't care if this man brought in money to their little gang, he was gonna kill him. Fucking tear off his face and show it to him.

First of all no one called the berry bitch except him. Not that he would, 'cause he didn't think his Tomcat would take it so well. Grimmjow would be more likely to have his head shoved up his ass and given the cold shoulder.

Second, Obviously Ichigo wasn't a girl, Grimmjow wouldn't be anywhere near him if that was the case. He liked the Tomcat much better as a man thank you very much. Women are too fucking whiney for his tastes.

And Finally, could the fuck-wad not see Grimmjow had someone with him?

Someone was gonna die and Grimmjow wasn't gonna keep it clean. Shit was gonna hit the fan and blast into everybody's face and make them all shit-heads for Grimmjow to kill. Fuck this bullshit, Grimmjow was pissed.!

He turned his head to the stupid man standing a foot or so away with two girls on each arm. Grimmjow couldn't tell if the women were sisters or not due to his rage that was almost bubbling over. He really didn't like that this fuck-face was interrupting his time with the berry. He looked at the man with a dark look on his face and took pleasure in the flash of fear that flickered over his face. Grimmjow prided himself on his intimidation of others. He didn't like people butting into his business.

"What?" Grimmjow hissed out, barely containing himself.

The man opposite him grinned, "Nice bitch ya got, wanna share?"

Grimmjow felt his Tomcat stiffen in his arms and he let out a feral sound. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong man? I'm sure the bitch has a tight ass. Besides you can just bill me and I'll pay you back for him later. Unless you wan' me tuh pay now. I'll share mine." The man gestured to the women on his arms. Said women looked like they wouldn't mind one bit, but they happened to be looking at Grimmjow rather than Ichigo, since the man's arms were locked around the berry's.

Grimmjow say red, how fucking dare that little shit. He didn't fucking share anything, they guy knew that. Plus he knew Grimmjow didn't fuck women. Just as he was gonna let go of Ichigo to beat the shit out of the man, the body he was holding onto launched itself away from him.

All of a sudden Grimmjow's fellow gang member was on the ground and holding his bleeding nose and mouth. Ichigo was standing in front of Grimmjow and he could see the shudders racking his Tomcat's frame.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" was Ichigo's hissed question. Everyone within hearing distance, who's been listening in, shivered at the dark voice promising violence. Ichigo was radiating retrained violence. "Don't ever fucking think I'd ever have sex with someone like you! You're a disgusting vile creature, who has no personal hygiene, brain, common senses, and frankly you're fucking ugly. You ever come near me again and I'll shove you head up your ass and dance on your grave."

With that Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and dragged the stunned man behind him as they exited the crowd.

Grimmjow was floored. He hadn't thought his Tomcat was this feisty, not that Grimmjow was complaining, but fuck he was hard. When Ichigo had punched the guy it was like fluid water in the air. Grimmjow hadn't even seen him move. It was hot and Grimmjow couldn't wait to see how Ichigo was in bed.

When they exited the dance floor Ichigo stopped and turned to Grimmjow standing close to the man. He looked so small now that he'd blown off his anger. "'m sorry, I just hate it when people say shit like that."

Grimmjow grinned. "Nah it's cool. That was hot watching ya get all mad an' shit."

Ichigo snapped his head up, disbelief in his eyes, but at Grimmjow's pleased face and grin, he smiled. Resting his head on the man's chest, Ichigo took deep breaths in, trying to calm himself from the rage he'd been in. It helped when Grimmjow pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back.

After a few seconds Grimmjow broke the silence. "So we still going somewhere or-?"

Ichigo leered at the man, "Well I don't know? Think you can get away or would you rather go join that threesome?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Fuck that."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah sure, just let me get my stuff."

"Kay, I gotta go tell Starrk I'm heading out so's he doesn't think I got jumped or anything."

Ichigo leaned up and whispered into the bigger man's ears, "Oh I'll be jumping you alright."

Then he was gone, making his way to the stage again. Grimmjow almost came right then and there. Fuck, Ichigo was gonna be wild in bed. He turned away from the sight of the man disappearing into the crowd and went to find Starrk.

Grimmjow found the man sitting at the bar with several women around him trying to get his attention. Grimmjow snorted, nothing got that man's attention other than people he loved. Which would be his sister and Bell. Shaking his head he approached the man.

"Hay Starrk, Imma head out!"

The brunette turned to look at Grimmjow with a lazy smile, "You found someone?"

What was he, a fortune teller? "Yeah, fucking feisty too."

Starrk rolled his eyes, "I know em?"

Grimmjow leered, "He just did a light show."

Starrk's eyes widened, then he smirked, "Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow some time." And he turned away.

Having told his point man where he'd be, Grimmjow made his way back to where Ichigo and he had parted ways. Sure enough, his Tomcat was there waiting with a box under his arm and a sexy smile. Grimmjow gave a smirk in returned and when he was beside the berry he bent down to place a small kiss on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo shivered and mewled again, making Grimmjow growl.

"Ya, ready?" he husked out, fuck he needed the berry now.

"Ugh, yeah, I hope you have a car though cause I came with Tensa and my brother."

Grimmjow stood back up, "Don't worry, got tha' covered." He flashed his teeth and held up the car keys Starrk had skidded across the table while they talked. The man had an amazing ability to do things like that while talking. It made drug deals go much smoother when Starrk could slid you a gun stealthy.

He grabbed the box from his Tomcat ignoring the protest and started walking out into the parking lot. Outside it was cold out, a much different temperature from the heat of the warehouse with all the moving bodies inside. Making his way over to where he and the other gang members had parked he saw some couples necking near his car, Grimmjow smirked in the knowledge that he'd get to scare the shit out of them. He didn't mind them using it to kiss but he had a berry to impress, so they needed to move the fuck away.

"Oi!" he shouted. The couple jumped in the air, snapping their heads over to Grimmjow. They looked sheepish and moved off the hood and walked away with a few 'sorry man's' from the dude. Grimmjow just shook his head and walked up to his car. Turning to the suddenly quite berry he was greeted with a look of awe.

"This is YOUR car?" he squeaked out.

"Yup, she's all mine." Grimmjow smiled proudly. Ichigo continued to ogle the car as Grimmjow put the box of stuff into his trunk. His car was a blue 2011 Camaro fully decked out with speakers and everything. The interior had cup holder and leather interior. Grimmjow loved his car. It was his one joy so far, he'd spent a good deal of money on it and if anyone tried to steal it, Grimmjow would kill them. Simple.

The drive to Ichigo's place, since Grimmjow's was kind of occupied at the moment, was torture for Grimmjow. When the berry had gotten into the car, he was blown away by the leather and sound system. Right away he started to press buttons making Grimmjow laugh at the childish wonder on his Tomcat's face. When Grimmjow had mentioned the seats where heated, Ichigo's eyes had gotten rather large before he demanded Grimmjow show him. Once it was on Ichigo started stroking the seat and groaning at the feel. Grimmjow had turned on the massager he'd recently put in when he'd hurt his back while on a job. Ichigo started making the sexiest noises Grimmjow had ever heard.

The way Ichigo was moving in the seat had Grimmjow hard all the way there.

Once they arrived to Ichigo's apartment, Grimmjow launched himself out of the vehicle and made his way over to Ichigo who was getting out. He picked the smaller man up (again ignoring his protests) and started walking into the building.

At the elevator he asked the man for his floor number and once the doors had closed, Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to the elevator wall. Ichigo let out a grunt at the sudden impact of his back to the wall, but before he could give Grimmjow shit for it, his neck was suddenly assaulted by teeth and lips.

"Oh fuck." Ichigo said, panting at the assault. "What brought this on?"

Grimmjow couldn't answer right away due to his fascination with his Tomcat's neck, the berry had delicious skin, and the sweat that had chilled on his skin tasted sssoooo good. "Yer too irresistible for yer own good. Fuck your skin tastes so good, I wanna lick you all over."

Ichigo's knees turned to jelly at Grimmjow's words. Good god, the man said the sexiest things. He had no problem if the Spartan-like man wanted to do that. At this point Ichigo would have allowed Grimmjow to do whatever he wanted. With a shuddered gasp, Ichigo turned his head to the side to allow Grimmjow more room to work.

The man became more aggressive when Ichigo had bared his neck to him. He went at the berry's neck with a vengeance. Giving wet kisses and small nips to the berry's neck, Grimmjow delighted in the small moans and breathy cries of pleasure. Grimmjow could feel how hard he was and it was starting to get painful. He needed to relive the pressure soon and if he wasn't mistaken Ichigo had to be feeling the same.

When the elevator door opened, Grimmjow reluctantly left his Tomcat's neck and looked up to meet the man's flushed face and glazed eyes. With a small kiss to the orange head's forehead, Grimmjow tugged the man from the wall and supported his weight when his legs gave out. Once Ichigo could walk on his own, Grimmjow walked them out into the hallway with his arm around the berry's waist.

Ichigo was still panting as he led Grimmjow down the corridor to his apartment door. He could still feel phantom kisses on his neck and had to bring a hand up to wipe away the feeling. When they reached apartment 15, Ichigo dug into his pants pocket and fished out his keys that he just had to drop once he got them out.

Ignoring Grimmjow's chuckles, Ichigo picked them back up and fitted them into the lock. He would have had the door open by then, but Grimmjow had decided that it would be a good time to go back to licking at his neck. It served to distract him to no end and soon Ichigo was leaning on the door for support as he tried in vain to get the door unlocked and open while Grimmjow assaulted his neck once more.

"G-Grimmjow, you have to s-stop doing that." Ichigo stuttered.

Grimmjow only hummed, "Why?"

"Cause I need to open the door." His words turned into a whine that Grimmjow found himself wanting to hear again and soon. He allowed Ichigo to open the door finally and then pushed the man inside and re-locked it before turning to face his panting partner.

Ichigo smiled at the lustful look Grimmjow had on his face. He knew the man wanted him, but couldn't help but want to tease him suddenly. He turned around suddenly and made his way further into his flat, toeing off his shoes as he went.

He heard Grimmjow give a curse as the man hurriedly tried to get his own shoes off. Ichigo gave a smile at how Grimmjow stomped after him. When he could hear the breath of the other behind him, Ichigo suddenly ran off away from him before his hips could be grabbed by Grimmjow's hands like the man had just tried to do.

Ichigo ran behind the couch and gave Grimmjow a cheeky smile at the man's shocked face. Now there was a good three feet between the two and if Grimmjow wanted Ichigo, he'd have to fight for it. Ichigo could see Grimmjow's mind working to figure out why Ichigo had jumped away from him, and couldn't help but smirk when the realization came over the man's face.

Grimmjow pinned Ichigo with a heated look and licked his lips at the thought that Ichigo wanted him to chase him. He hadn't been allowed to chase around any of his other partners before. They'd all gotten scared at the sight of Grimmjow coming after then from behind. However the look on Ichigo's face when Grimmjow tensed his body to prepare for the chase he could have chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes took on a lusted glaze and he opened his mouth to pant and suck in a breath when he saw Grimmjow tense to pounce.

"Ichigo."

The berry flicked his eyes up to Grimmjow's and he sucked in a aroused breath at the pure heat in that look the man had given him. "Y-yeah?"

"You sure you want this? I ain't gonna stop if ya get scared."

Ichigo glared at the man. "I'm not gonna cry or freak out, unless you don't think you can catch me." He added with a cheery smile and laugh.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat at the little barb about his ability to catch the berry. "Get ready then."

And that was Ichigo's only warning before the man shot forward. Ichigo let out a startled gasp when the man lunged at him, he quickly jumped to the side to avoid the man's clawed hands that tried to grab at him. The chase was on.

Ichigo's only advantages were his flexibility skills and his knowledge of the flat's layout. Other than that the man had a pretty good chance at catching Ichigo.

They ran around the flat, moving from room to room, Grimmjow trying to pin the berry underneath him and Ichigo trying to avoid the man. They ran around Ichigo's kitchen island with Grimmjow growling at the berry every time he avoided him or slipped out of hi9s grasp. Ichigo was panting as they had a mild standoff, staring each other down.

The throbbing between his legs was distracting for Ichigo. He was highly turned on right now at the thought of Grimmjow chasing him around. He'd had a few close calls for a while when he'd felt the whisper of Grimmjow's touch on his body before he'd spun away. Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the man much longer. He was tired from all the running as well as the dancing he'd done earlier that night. They had to end this, soon.

Grimmjow seemed to acknowledge this mutual thought as he started making his way to Ichigo from the side while the man was distracted, but before he could grab him, he'd shot off again back down the hall to the living room. With a snarl he ran after the berry. When he entered the room right behind the berry, he noticed how tired the man must be as he'd slowed down.

Needing the game to end Grimmjow launched him in the air and knocked Ichigo to the ground with a football tackle but was sure to protect Ichigo from his own crushing weight when they landed.

Together on the floor they lay there panting and gasping for breath. When their heartbeats started to slow down, Grimmjow lowered himself fully onto the berry under him, and nipped at his ear in a statement of claiming the berry as his 'kill'.

"Gotcha.' He said in a breathy voice.

Ichigo squirmed under him, "Maybe I let you?"

Grimmjow snarled, "And maybe yer full of bullshit and need tuh be taught a lesson."

Not waiting for Ichigo's comeback, Grimmjow rolled off him and stood, leaning down to take the berry over his shoulder fireman style. "Where's yer room?"

Ichigo could tell Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to play around anymore, and if he was completely truthful neither was he. "Second door down the hall."

Grimmjow nodded and started walking in the pointed direction. He only stumbled a bit when Ichigo started squirming on his shoulder. He bit his lip to keep in a groan when Ichigo's hands settled on the small of his back, the heat of his hands seeping past Grimmjow's hoodie and shirt, into his skin. It felt amazing in fact.

Grimmjow used his foot to nudge open he door and took a step inside. It looked like a guy's room, but didn't have the usually posters of women but instead had posters of people dancing with glow sticks. Grimmjow also noted that there were blue Christmas lights decorating the wall opposite the bed, casting the room in a soft blue. The room wasn't overly messy thankfully or he would have had a harder time getting them to the bed.

Said bed was a king and had dark brown sheets and a giant caramel brown blanket tossed over it. When Grimmjow deposited Ichigo on said bed, he found the caramel blanket to be a fuzzy one.

Ichigo looked deep into Grimmjow's eyes, feeling the arousal the man had in those eyes. He laid down on his back when Grimmjow kneeled on the bed and crawled over him till he was on hands and knees above Ichigo. For a while all they did was stare into each other's eyes, getting lost and letting down their guards around each other.

Ichigo blinked when Grimmjow lowered himself till they shared the same space and breath. The bigger man held himself above Ichigo for a few seconds, waiting for the ok from his Tomcat for him to go ahead. Ichigo gave a small smile and tilted his head up, gently brushing their lips together. He didn't have to wait long before Grimmjow deepened their kiss, pressing against Ichigo fully till they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Though Ichigo had gotten many kisses over the years, none of them could compare to this. Grimmjow's lips were chapped but warm over his own and Ichigo couldn't get over how soft yet firm they were against his own. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow give a moan and he felt Grimmjow open his mouth and slide that sinful tongue over his own lips.

The first touch of his tongue on Ichigo's lips sent a zing of pleasure through him. The berry tasted sweet and tangy, he could feel the slightly chapped lips still, then open for him. He didn't plow through like he would have with anyone else but chose to gently enter the other's mouth, stroking his tongue into playing.

Slowly they shared a sweet kiss that was all about tasting each other, and Ichigo couldn't help but suck on Grimmjow's tongue when it once again entered his mouth. The moan he got was heated and dark. Ichigo gently suck before releasing it in favor of sucking in air into his lungs. They lay there, Grimmjow on top of Ichigo, panting from the kiss. It only took a second before they once again joined lips.

They took their time kissing each other, slowly allowing the kisses to become carnal and passionate. Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from moving his erection against Ichigo's groaning at the feel of it. They rutted against each other, lips locked and hard.

With one hand Ichigo slipped it under Grimmjow's hoodie and pulled the fabric away from the man's shoulder. Grimmjow got the message and shrugged off the offending piece of clothing off with Ichigo's help. The next thing to go was Grimmjow's white long sleeved shirt, as good as Grimmjow looked in it. Ichigo wanted to see him without it. He pulled away from the kiss and settled his hands on Grimmjow's sides, pushing the man back. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to move him till he was straddling the orange head and then shifted his arms to give Ichigo freedom to tug the shirt up and off Grimmjow's head.

The chest and muscles that were revealed had Ichigo's breath coming in deeper as he tossed the shirt and traced the muscles with his hands. Going down Grimmjow's chest diagonally was a large scar with the edges jagged. It looked like it had hurt and like it had happened some time ago. Ichigo looked up to the man and touched the scar in question.

Grimmjow scowled in displeasure at the scar, "Some guy had a knife that I didn't see and tried to gut me when. Happened a year ago."

The man didn't look pleased. With good reason, most of Grimmjow's partners either cringed or had looks of fear or disgust on their faces when they saw Grimmjow's scar. He hated the unwanted attention he'd get when people saw it. A hot tongue on his chest jolted Grimmjow from his thoughts as a bolt of pleasure went down his spine, when Ichigo licked the scar gently.

Ichigo didn't say anything, for that Grimmjow was grateful. He only licked at the healed wound and unknown to him, soothed Grimmjow's mental pain he had from that scar. After so many rejections because of it, it felt wonderful to have someone not care.

Ichigo knew what it felt like to have that, he himself had a few scars on himself he'd gotten; all from fights as a teenager and one from being stabbed with a broken bottle. HE knew Grimmjow would ask so he thought he'd tell him now why he didn't care.

He gently pushed Grimmjow of him, giving a smile when the man proved to be unhappy with his request. Once Grimmjow was off his hips, Ichigo unzipped his thin blue hoodie and tossed it over the side of the bed. He then grabbed the hem of his shirts and pulled them over his head revealing his chest to the other. Then threw the shirts away and watched as Grimmjow took into account his own scars.

"Most of them are from getting in fights and getting cut with something." He explained to the bigger man, "and the one on my stomach is from getting stabbed with a broken bottle three years ago when I pissed off my ex."

Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo's words but frowned when Ichigo said an ex had stabbed him. He then showed the berry the same treatment he'd given Grimmjow. He licked and kissed every scar, listening to the man's hitched breaths and sighs.

When Grimmjow had finished paying homage to Ichigo's marks, he pulled the berry into another kiss. They held it until they needed air then parted with breathy sighs.

"Wanna continue?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo grinned, "Think you can keep up?"

Grimmjow gave his widest grin yet, and leaned down to Ichigo's ear. "It's you who should be worried Kitten, I ain't going easy on you. Now wheres yer lube?"

Ichigo arched his back and turned to capture Grimmjow's lips in another kiss. Parting from the man Ichigo reached into the side table and opened one of the drawers and searched around for the bottle he'd recently bought. Finally finding it, Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow only to find himself speechless at the sight of Grimmjow naked. When had he done that?

Ichigo shamelessly ogled Grimmjow's body. Fuck he was a Spartan with all those rippling muscles and abs. He was standing off to the side of the bed and Ichigo could see clearly the state of the man's arousal. It was thick and long and surrounded by blue curls similar to his hair color. Ichigo felt his mouth go dry at the sheer sight of the man's penis. Now that was something that deserved to be worshiped. Just like the rest of the man.

Ichigo place the bottle on the bed and then stripped himself down to his own skin, trying to battle the blush he felt at Grimmjow's heated stare. Once he was completely naked, Ichigo held himself still and waited for Grimmjow to get a full view of him. He wasn't as big as Grimmjow but he did have some defined muscles. He was simple built like a swimmer instead of a Spartan fighter like the man before him. Ichigo also noticed Grimmjow was much bigger than him in the dick department too. But oddly Ichigo was ok with this.

He got off the bed and went to stand by Grimmjow, pulling the man down for a heated kiss complete with tongue.

Ichigo gently placed his hands on Grimmjow's hips and then steered the bigger male to the bed. Grimmjow complied and sat on the bed effectively breaking their kiss. He looked up at Ichigo, seeming to wait to see what the other would do.

Ichigo gave him a saucy grin then dropped to his knees. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He hadn't thought the berry would have done that so soon. Sure he'd been given blow jobs before, but he'd always had to ask for them or if he was really lucky his partner would just give him one. But it had never been very good. Sure he came and all but that was just an automatic reaction. He never enjoyed himself.

Ichigo almost laughed at the look of surprise on Grimmjow's face. Did the man no get blown very often or something? Never the less, Ichigo got comfortable between the other's legs and raised a hand to the length in front of him. It was so hard and yet soft at the same time. Ichigo had always been rather fascinated by a man's cock. It might have been what made him realize he'd been gay in the first place.

He started a light stroking of the man, loving the little moans the man was letting out. Grimmjow had started to pant as Ichigo increased his pace of stroking his length. He altered from hard to soft, twisting his wrist at the tip and squeezing Grimmjow a little on the up stroke only to soften his touch on the down stroke. He leaned forward when Grimmjow started moving his hips.

The first touch of his tongue on Grimmjow was soft and Grimmjow hadn't been sure he'd felt it at first, but when he'd looked down he groaned at the sight of Ichigo's tongue on him. Once Ichigo had gotten the first touch over with he began flicking the rest of his tongue all over Grimmjow.

He took in the salty taste and found it to be good, sometimes it was tasty and other times it made Ichigo sick to taste a man's come. However Grimmjow's per-ejaculate tasted good and had just the right amount of salt in it. Yes Ichigo was a cock whore, so sue him. Who didn't like a good cock to suck on?

After running his tongue over Grimmjow's dick a few times he gingerly took the tip into his mouth, careful of his teeth. The man jerked against him and Ichigo was forced to place on hand on Grimmjow's hip to both still him and hold him down some. Once he was sure Grimmjow wouldn't try to thrust too much Ichigo bobbed his head some more, taking in another inch into his hot mouth. It wasn't long before Ichigo had a steady rhythm going. He held on hand on Grimmjow's hip and the other held the base of Grimmjow's cock as he bobbed his head taking inch after inch.

Grimmjow was close to weeping at the feel of Ichigo's mouth on his most sensitive part. The berry sure did know how to suck cock, he seemed to be enjoying it greatly. Grimmjow stared down at the bobbing head in his lap, giving a moan when the berry paused and sucked harder. Ichigo's eyes flicked up and caught Grimmjow's and the pure heat in the man's eyes almost made Ichigo choke on the length in his mouth.

Looking away from the look Grimmjow was giving him, Ichigo returned to the task at hand. He let the hard length slip from his mouth and focused on sucking the base of Grimmjow's erection instead, paying homage to the entire length. Once he was certain that Grimmjow's entire length was wet, Ichigo sucked it into his mouth letting out a small moan at the firm feel of the soft flesh under his tongue. The man had a mouthful that was for sure. Ichigo didn't think he'd be able to deep throat him yet, but if the man would give him a chance to, Ichigo was certain he'd be able to. Only if Grimmjow would let them do this more than once.

After a few more hard sucks, Ichigo slid the length out of his mouth once more, ignoring Grimmjow's growl of protest he gave. Catching his breath Ichigo lowered himself a little more and caught sight of his next target. Grimmjow's balls were right in front of him and he wanted to see what the man would do if he sucked them too.

Careful not to hurt him of give Grimmjow any discomfort, Ichigo lifted them up and away from his body with his hands, being careful all the while.

"Ohm, fuck-." Grimmjow moan as his head fell back and his arms shock from where they supported his weight.

Taking that as encouragement, Ichigo lapped at the heavenly jewels in his hands, his taste buds exploding when Grimmjow's flavor hit his tongue. It was such a heavenly sent that Grimmjow had, it was making Ichigo harder just by smelling it. Grimmjow was so distinctly male there was no mistaking it. Ichigo on the other hand, had been mistaken as a female before, as it was proven earlier on that night. Fuck that guy had been a prick, he'd-

"Ya still with me?" Ichigo looked up, Grimmjow was giving him a look that said 'what are you doing?' Then Ichigo noticed he'd been just staring at Grimmjow's balls. Ichigo felt a flaming blush engulf his face, so he ducked his head down again and forcefully brought Grimmjow's cock to his lips. Glaring up at the man he opened his mouth.

"Shut up." He hissed, and sucked Grimmjow in until he hit the back of his throat. Trying not to gage, Ichigo bobbed his head fast and sucked till Grimmjow fell back onto the bed and yelled at the ceiling.

Grimmjow couldn't believe how feisty the berry just got. He hadn't meant to tease the man, but it was too tempting to pass up. He hadn't known Ichigo would get this aggressive on him. With the harsh sucking and fast bobbing Ichigo was subjecting Grimmjow to, it was hard not to cum right then and there. He couldn't last much longer though.

Sitting up, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hair with his right hand, and with his left grabbed hold of his base, suddenly glad Ichigo wasn't holding him there. Gently he pulled the berry off his length and sighed as the hot mouth was removed. That had been too close. Holding the base of his erection, Grimmjow tried to catch his breath enough to talk coherently.

"H-had tuh get ya to stop, was gonna cum." He panted out.

Ichigo himself was out of breath, "W-wasn't that the p-point?"

Grimmjow chuckled breathlessly and lay back on the bed, letting go of his cock. "Yeah, but I wanna be in ya when it happens."

Ichigo stopped breathing for a second, before his heart rate picked up and his insides twitched at the thought of having the powerful man inside him. Grimmjow was by no means small, but Ichigo wasn't a virgin either. He also happened to have dated a few assholes that weren't fans of prep work, so he was use to rough treatment. However Grimmjow might be up for foreplay, if not, saylavee.

Releasing Grimmjow's manhood, Ichigo crawled into the man's lap and rubbed their erections together, causing them both to give pleased and aroused groans at the contact. Ichigo continued to gently rub against the Spartan man and tangled his hands in the blue hair that was soft and feathers but bright as the sky. He engaged the god like man in a heated kiss that had them both at a loss for breath, causing them to break away for air, only to come back together again.

Grimmjow sucked on his tongue when he'd entered the man's mouth and Ichigo shivered at the foreign feeling of it. None of his ex's had ever been this good at kissing. In fact, when he thought about it, Ichigo couldn't recall a time when he'd ever had this many kisses and with such a short length of time in between them. Usually the men he went for thought only of their pleasure and he was left to his own devises. Ichigo really hoped this wasn't the case with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow suddenly grabbed Ichigo's hips and flopped onto his back, bringing Ichigo down on top of him in the process. Ichigo glared at the man for suddenly moving them and was given a sharp smirk from the man that turned into barking laughter when Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned his head away. Grimmjow's laughter moved Ichigo's body against his own and was causing then to rub against each other in a very enticing way. Grimmjow found he liked it.

"Hay." He said, getting Ichigo's attention. "Wanna go further?" he raised an eyebrow in question. If all the berry wanted to do was suck off each other, he'd be cool with that. Just getting this far with the man was enough for the time being.

Ichigo blinked his eyes at the man under him. He wanted to do this already? Well guess that answer's the prep question. Nodding Ichigo suddenly sat up, and ignoring Grimmjow's questioning look; reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's cock and brought it to his entrance. Just when he was about to sit down and impale himself on the man's ridged phallus, Grimmjow roughly grabbed at his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing?" was the man's harsh question, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel intimidated when he glared at him. In an attempt to please him again, Ichigo tried to look smaller and bared his neck to him. The glare stopped but Grimmjow didn't remove his hands from Ichigo's hips.

"I'm having sex with you. Or at least that's what I'm trying to do." He smartly answered with a glare of his own. What? He was pissed. The man wanted to go on and now he was stopping them.

"What the fuck, ya don't want ta be prepped?" Grimmjow questioned, using Ichigo's stunned stupor to move him away from to top of his erection in favor of placing him in front of it instead. While Ichigo was looking at him like he'd grown a second head, Grimmjow started rubbing his cock against Ichigo's ass, trying to relieve the pressure that was building in him again. This seemed to draw Ichigo out of his thoughts because he startled and swayed atop Grimmjow and if it wasn't for the man's hands on his hips, the berry would have gone tumbling off.

"You'd let me-?" Ichigo trailed off, and looked towards the lube that had been tossed onto the bed and forgotten until now.

Grimmjow snarled and flipped them over with Ichigo on his back and Grimmjow looming over him in anger. "What kind of shit answer is that." He snapped.

Ichigo shied away from the anger that was in Grimmjow's cobalt eyes. The violence shimmering in those eyes were directed at him, and Ichigo couldn't stop the fear that went up his spine when Grimmjow looked at him like this. When Grimmjow didn't look like he was going to back down, Ichigo gulped and opened his mouth to explain.

"M-my past, 'boyfriends' didn't always let me-they didn't-_ugh_." Ichigo scowled, why was this so hard to say?

"They didn't prep ya?" Grimmjow asked already knowing the answer when Ichigo looked at him in guilt and briefly nodding. Silly berry, he thought, prepping was not something you missed when having sex. Heaving a sigh, Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's neck and gave the orange head a harsh bite. When Ichigo cried out and looked at him in question, Grimmjow gave him a pointed stare. "That's fer not insisting on it before."

Ichigo nodded at Grimmjow's words. He did deserve that, and should have done so. When Grimmjow moved off of him though, Ichigo felt panic go threw him, but stopped from saying anything when all Grimmjow did was reach for the lube. He watched as the man uncapped the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. Rubbing them together Grimmjow warmed the gel up, not wanting to shock his Tomcat with the cold gel. Once he was sure it was warm enough, Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo and lowered his hand till it reached in between Ichigo's legs and parted them slightly to rub his slick fingers against Ichigo's premium.

Ichigo sighed at the feeling and gave a small whimper when Grimmjow's finger's ventured lower and slide over his entrance. This was so very different from all his other times with men. Grimmjow gently rubbed against his entrance until he relaxed and then applied some pressure against it.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's head fell back on the bed when the tip of his middle finger breached him. The tight muscle immediately locking around the intrusion. Grimmjow halted his movements and stilled his hand until Ichigo once again relaxed. Gently Grimmjow began working in his finger trying to be as gentle as possible and cause the least amount of discomfort to the berry. Ichigo only sighed and closed his eyes as Grimmjow worked in more of his finger.

Once his middle finger was in till the last knuckle, Grimmjow stopped to take a breath himself and let Ichigo adjust to having his finger in all the way. It was tight and hot within his berry. He almost could imagine what it would be like when he thrust into the tight channel that was currently squeezing his finger. He looked up to the face beneath him and watched for Ichigo's reaction to him moving his finger. Ichigo moaned softly at the feelings of the movement within him.

At first it was hard to move the appendage even with the slickness of the lube that Grimmjow was using, but eventually Grimmjow was able to move his finger in and out with little to no resistance on Ichigo's end. The berry was relaxed and allowed Grimmjow to work his finger in and out. He couldn't feel any discomfort at all and enjoyed the easy way it moved in him. When Grimmjow stopped and shifted to add another inside, Ichigo had to remind himself to allow the bigger man to do what he wanted. At first Grimmjow wasn't able to add another abject in him, but when Ichigo inhaled and exhaled slowly, relaxing further and taking in the added finger. They both sighed at the feeling and Ichigo shifted, taking in more than he meant to, but still enjoying it. For whatever reason, he liked to slow stretch and burn that came with having something put inside him. Grimmjow's fingers wiggled some from inside him, and he grunted at the weird feel of it.

Grimmjow slowly started thrusting his fingers in and out of his Tomcat and watched as he lay on the bed sighing at the easy glide his finger's had inside of the orange head. He tried not to rush anything, wanting the berry to enjoy the intimacy and feel of prepping. He still couldn't believe that Ichigo hadn't insisted that his previous partners prep him. Shaking his head, Grimmjow tried to remain focused on the task at hand. Ichigo was moving with him and moaning.

When Grimmjow finally placed the third finger at his already stretched entrance, Ichigo thought he'd sob. So far the bigger man hadn't hit his prostate, but Ichigo didn't mind that. The feeling of being full and stretched out was what he got off on. If Grimmjow could hit his prostate it would only add to his pleasure.

He did gasp when Grimmjow added the final finger. It was a heady feeling and made him want to thrust back on the fingers to get them deeper. But before he could, Grimmjow roughly thrusted them all in and he could only cry out at the feeling.

Grimmjow was startled when Ichigo abruptly cried out but when he looked down to where his fingers were buried in him, he gently extracted them till only the tips were buried in the berry and gently thrust them back in.

Ichigo could only lay there on his back and enjoy the addictive feeling of Grimmjow thrusting in his fingers. The handful of times he hit his pleasure button, Ichigo would moan in a deeper pitch and thrust against the man. It was such a good feeling. It made his cock throb and was like a mini organism. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure before. Usually his partners paid little attention to him, just focusing on their own pleasure.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo thrusted back against his fingers, taking in more and more with each rock. By now Ichigo was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting, giving soft moans when his prostate was struck. Grimmjow didn't know if he wanted to stop. Ichigo obviously liked what Grimmjow was doing and wasn't protesting when he thrust his fingers in harder. He liked how Ichigo looked while he finger fucked him. With his pants and moans though, Grimmjow didn't think either of them would last much longer.

Pulling his fingers out after thrusting them in one last time, Grimmjow tried to find the bottle of lube he had tossed back somewhere on the bed.

"Grimmjow?" he glanced back at Ichigo, noticing the confused and slightly frustrated look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Lookin' fer the lube." Fucking thing had disappeared! God damn it, how was it possible to lose a fucking bottle of lube when you're in bed anyway. Finally he felt the damn thing against his left leg and, after turning over the sheet, found the fucking Houdini bottle. "Aha, found you, you fucking bastard."

Ichigo laughed at the look of triumph on Grimmjow's face as well as his words. It wasn't like the bottle could talk back anyway, why insult it in the first place? He chuckled when Grimmjow turned back to face him and looked oh so proud of himself. Who was he to pop his bubble?

However the joking atmosphere was smothered when they locked eyes. The heat that the room had held before returned with a vengeance. Ichigo could see it in Grimmjow's lust filled eyes that he was done playing around. The Spartan man quickly poured some of the cold lube onto himself and spread it using his hand. Ichigo's breath quickened when the large man grabbed hold of his hips and pulled them towards him. Ichigo lay back down, raised his knees and waited for Grimmjow to enter him.

Grimmjow almost moaned when Ichigo's eyes glazed over and he lay back for him. God it was such a turn on when the berry did that, going all submissive when Grimmjow knew that was oh, so far from the truth. He loved how Ichigo spread his legs and allowed Grimmjow to lay between them. He wondered if any of Ichigo's old flames ever treated the berry with the same e courtesy or if they just went and took their own pleasure. He didn't like how that could very well be or how Ichigo seemed to be use to it. When Ichigo had almost impaled himself on him when he hadn't been prepped had really scared him. The berry was simple too use to being used and abused it seemed and Grimmjow knew that if he ever met any of Ichigo's old boyfriends, he'd tear them limb from limb.

"Ready?" he asked looking straight into Ichigo's eyes looking for any resistance or uncertainty.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah." He said softly.

Grimmjow nodded and put himself into position and pushed in. He was met with little resistance thankfully, mostly due to the prep he'd given his Tomcat, but also due to how relaxed Ichigo was. They both moaned in unison when the head popped in. Ichigo gave off a little cry at the very feel. Grimmjow's cock was far bigger than his finger's where. However it felt good and he didn't feel any pain that he usually felt when having sex. It made all the difference. Grimmjow himself couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be in Ichigo. His entrance squeezed around him and sucked him in further. Fuck he wasn't going to last long.

He gave a few soft and short thrust just to test the waters, and when Ichigo didn't protest or give any signs of discomfort, he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, hard.

Ichigo let out a moaning gasp and locked his legs around Grimmjow's waist so fast that it made Grimmjow thrust back into Ichigo before he could pull back out. With them both moaning at the feeling, the dance started. Grimmjow braced himself on his elbows with his legs pushing back against the bed for leverage and thrust into Ichigo with all he had. Ichigo himself using his core muscles thrust back onto Grimmjow's cock, crying out loudly when Grimmjow started fucking him in sure, hard thrusts. They developed a rhythm that was almost too hard and fast, but neither man could find it in themselves to slow down.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow slammed into him, fuck it felt so good he couldn't even form complete thought, only able to make meaningless sounds that proved to only egg Grimmjow on. It was hard and fast that was for sure. When Grimmjow finally was able to fully bottom out on his next thrust, Ichigo screamed out in ecstasy.

"Grimm-JOW!" he screamed, and lifted his hips up off the bed to give Grimmjow more access. Fuck had that felt good. Grimmjow was far from small, but he fit comfortable inside and Ichigo didn't feel too full. It was a heady feeling.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and thrust faster when he heard his Tomcat's yowl of pleasure. He had been slightly worried about hurting Ichigo when he was fully sheathed inside him, but after Ichigo cried out in pleasure, Grimmjow knew that he wouldn't hurt him.

They resumed their wild coupling, thrusting against each other; their bodies slick with sweat and perspiration. The feel of their bodies rubbing against each other was electrifying. The heat of the room was intense and their panting, moans and other noises of pleasure were the only sounds that could be heard in the small room. The soft glow of Ichigo's blue Christmas lights had their bodies glowing with the soft blue hue.

Ichigo didn't know how long they lay there, moving against each other in an erotic dance of limbs; but he could feel the end nearing. Grimmjow's hard length was pulsing from inside him and he could feel Grimmjow's thrusts take on a more erratic rhythm to them. The man above him started grunting and making growling sounds. Ichigo knew he was making some embarrassing sounds himself and was gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.

All of a sudden, Grimmjow grabbed his clenched hands in his own and pinned Ichigo fully to the bed. Ichigo was forced to lower his entire body as Grimmjow laid himself over him; their chests pressed together leaving no space between them. This also aloud Ichigo's untouched erection to rub against his Spartan's hard abs. The pleasure he got from this almost pushed him over the edge, but he managed to hold back.

Grimmjow knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he could feel the tell tail signs of his release coming head first at him. Looking into his Tomcat's face, he saw the same need he felt. He released one of his hands from Ichigo's and reached between them to grab hold of his berry's erection, pumping him semi in time with his own thrusts. Ichigo gave out a cat like yowl of pleasure and hooked his free arm around Grimmjow's neck, bringing the bigger man down for a kiss.

Ichigo's muscles in his legs started to tremble and his stomach stilled as his entrance fluttered around Grimmjow. HE gave one more muffled cry and wailed his climax to the ceiling. Grimmjow shouted and rammed into Ichigo before stilling and giving off a war like shout, then collapsing onto Ichigo.

Together they panted and waited for their fast beating hearts to slow down. Ichigo timidly engaged Grimmjow in a sweet kiss that he was only too happy to return. Ichigo moaned softly as Grimmjow gently sucked on his tongue licking at his appendage and moving into his mouth to explore the territory he planned on knowing for a very long time.

Grimmjow wasn't sure when he'd come to that conclusion, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to date the berry and keep him all to himself. He broke the kiss in favor of laying his head down on Ichigo's chest and enjoying the sound of his heart and breathing. Before he knew it he'd fallen asleep. Ichigo only smiled and after kissing Grimmjow's forehead, joined the man in slumber.

It was the bright light in his face that woke him from his slumber. He was disoriented for a few seconds, before bright orange drew his attention to the beautiful male at his side.

Sometime in the night, Grimmjow had rolled them onto their sides, with Ichigo's head under his chin and their legs intertwined; with Grimmjow clinging onto Ichigo like a koala bear. He flushed at how close he'd pulled the berry, but didn't feel his usual apprehension at having brought someone this close during his sleep. Instead, he felt an unusual amount of happiness. He smiled and took his time in giving the berry another look over.

Ichigo's skin was tanned and his body lean and muscular like a swimmer. Grimmjow knew his hair was natural now and that Ichigo had a few scars himself that Grimmjow found to be hot on Ichigo's otherwise unblemished skin. He was a rather attractive man in his own. Grimmjow was glad he'd taken up Ichigo's offer to dance.

Suddenly he realized he'd gotten another erection while thinking of his detectable berry. With a sinister grin, Grimmjow gently rolled onto Ichigo's other side, till his front was shaped to Ichigo's back and after applying more lube to his cock, gently slid into Ichigo once more. The resulting tired moan was well worth it and Grimmjow began rocking into his Tomcat waiting for him to fully wake up.

Ichigo slowly woke and at feeling the moving cock inside him, mewled and pushed back against Grimmjow in earnest. He felt the Spartan man chuckle darkly and pick up his pace.

They ended up having sex in the shower after Grimmjow had pounded Ichigo into the mattress once again. In the shower Grimmjow had taken the time to give Ichigo a blow job that made the orange haired man weak at the knees and trying to thrust into Grimmjow's mouth but was held down by large hands. It was gentle and slow in the shower after that. Ichigo came with soft decisive thrusts and a strong hand on his cock. By the time they finally were dressed and out the door to go to breakfast, it was almost lunch time.

3 years later.

"haa…ahh. G-Grimmm."

"Fuck…Ichi….yeah, j-just lik' tha'."

"Grimm…w-we're gonna be laatteeeee-."

Grimmjow didn't seem to hear Ichigo's cries, choosing to thrust faster to make his boyfriend of two and a half years cum. Currently they were at Shiro and Tensa's new club that had just opened. Grimmjow, after seeing his Tomcat's sexy dancing, had dragged the berry into the employee's lounge and into the bathroom. At first Ichigo had protested, but Grimmjow had the ability to make Ichigo want it after only a few kisses and ruts against him. Then like a true Spartan, he'd take Ichigo in the most pleasurable way, thrusting hard into him and making Ichigo yowl like a cat and see stars.

Ichigo suddenly wailed out his climax, digging his nails into Grimmjow's back as the man trusted into him a few more times before roaring out his release. Ichigo mewled at the feeling of Grimmjow's seed coating his walls and gasped softly when Grimmjow slipped out. Ichigo laid his head back against the wall Grimmjow currently had him up against and tried to regain his breath. Maybe he wouldn't tease his boyfriend next time.

Grimmjow suddenly cupped his cheek and gave him a soft, chaste kiss, then allowed Ichigo to stand. After helping Ichigo back into his clothes and rearranging his own, Grimmjow lead Ichigo back into the club, pausing at the door to lean down to his Tomcat's ear.

"I love you." He whispered, and nuzzled the ear.

Ichigo flushed, but leaned against Grimmjow with a smile. "I love you too, Grimm."

Grimmjow chuckled. Together they went back into the club and Grimmjow cat called at Shiro kissing Tensa in front of the crowd during their opening speech. Ironically Tensa liked Grimmjow almost as much as Shiro ended up liking him. Tensa was the one to offer Grimmjow a legal job as their bouncer, and even helped the man, clean up his act and get a flat for him and Ichigo. Shiro however was the one to help Grimmjow get out of his gang, ending up paying for Grimmjow to be let go with only a mild beating that Ichigo ended up bitching about later in the hospital. Shiro also made Grimmjow take online courses to get his GHD too.

Grimmjow had gone shopping with the Dj's for an engagement ring he planned on giving Ichigo later on that night.

And after their wedding, Grimmjow would once again turn to his brother-in-law's for help adopting a little girl named Nell who would become their beloved daughter that Grimmjow would end up spoiling far too much


End file.
